Mage guild
The mage guild is a type of building in Heroes of Might and Magic series. The mage guild can teach a hero spells, if they meet the requirements. The mage guild can be built up to level 5 in most installments. ''Heroes I'' In Heroes I, the mage guild teaches the hero spells, if they have a spellbook. ''Heroes I'' (GameBoy) , Forest, Mountain and Plains towns.]] The mage guild in Heroes (Game Boy Color) retains the same function as in the previous installment. ''Heroes II'' In Heroes II, the mage guild teaches the hero spells, if they have the Wisdom skill. Level 1 and 2 spells can be taught without the skill, but level 3 requires basic, level 4 advanced and level 5 the expert Wisdom skill. It costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 1000 gold for any level, plus 4 of each rare resource for level 2, plus 2 of those resources for each level afterwards. Heroes II Mage Guild Knight.png|Knight variant ''Heroes III'' The mage guild retains the same function in Heroes III as it did in the previous installment. However, the amount of spells are: five for level 1, four for level 2, three for level 3, two for level 4 and 1 for level 5. Also, the first level costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 2000 gold, but each level afterwards has the same cost as it is in the previous game. It is needed to build the city hall. The exception to this are the Castle, Stronghold and Fortress towns: Castle can build the mage guild up to level 4, while Fortress and Stronghold towns can build up to level 3. Also, the Tower town can build the library, which adds one spell to each mage guild level. Outside of town, the hero can visit shrines of magic to learn spells, up to level 3. Mage guild level 1 Castle H3.png|Castle variant Mage guild level 1 Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Mage guild level 1 Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Mage guild level 1 Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Mage guild level 1 Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Mage guild level 1 Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Mage guild level 1 Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Mage guild level 1 Tower H3.png|Tower variant Mage guild level 1 Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The mage guild retains the same function in Heroes IV as it did in the previous installment. However, the mage guild has a different name in each town, and the spells vary between factions. Thus, a mage guild can only have spells of the faction the town is based upon (three spells up to level 2, two spells for level 3 and 4 and one level 5 spell) plus two of "adjacent" factions' magic schools (which can be added with appropriate buildings, and provide two spells up to level 3 and one spell for level 4 and 5). Finally, there is no option to buy a spellbook, as all heroes have one at the start. It costs 2 wood, 2 ore, 1000 gold and an additional resource, also every upgrade needs that resource and 1000 gold. Also, every town can build a library (which are named differently among factions), which provide additional spells from different factions. The exception to this is the Stronghold town, which does not have any mage guilds. Outside of town, the hero can learn spells through scrolls, which can be found either in certain creature banks, or in conservatories. The hero can only learn spells if they have the right level of skill: *Level 1 - basic X Magic *Level 2 - advanced X Magic *Level 3 - expert X Magic *Level 4 - master X Magic *Level 5 - grandmaster X Magic These are the names of the mage guilds, their additional costs, and the magic schools that the factions can teach: *Academy: Order (Institute of Magic, 1 gem) *Asylum: Chaos (Sorcerer's guild, 1 mercury) *Haven: Life (Holy cathedral, 1 wood and ore) *Necropolis: Death (Tower of Darkness, 1 sulfur) *Preserve: Nature (Druid's hall, 1 crystal) Institute of Magic level 1 Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Sorcerer's guild level 1 Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Holy cathedral level 1 Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Tower of Darkness level 1 Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Druid's hall level 1 Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant ''Heroes V'' The mage guild retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to magic guild, and while the hero can learn any level 1 and level 2 spells, they need basic expertise of magic for level 3, advanced for level 4 and expert for level 5 spells, and only the spells the skill corresponds to. Also, the town provides on all levels two spells of specific magic school, except to level 3, where they have an additional spell. It costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 1000 gold, plus 1 of each mercury, sulfur, gems and crystals for the level 2 upgrade, 2 resources for level 3, 3 resources for level 4 and 5 resources for level 5. It requires the town level to be at level 3. The exception to this is the Stronghold town, which does not have any mage guilds. Instead, they provide warcries. Also, the Academy town can build a library to add one random spell to each level. The two magic schools of the towns are these: *Academy: Light and Summoning *Dungeon: Summoning and Destructive *Haven: Light and Dark *Inferno: Dark and Destructive *Necropolis: Summoning and Dark *Sylvan, Fortress: Destructive and Light ''Heroes VII'' The mage guild retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to magic guild, and the amount of spells are: five for level 1, four for level 2, three for level 3, and 1 for level 4. Also, the hero can learn spells, depending on how many magic skills (and their levels) they have. It costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 1000 gold, plus 1 of each rare resource for the level 2 upgrade, and 2 additional rare resource for any level afterwards. It requires the town level to be at level 3, 6 and 9 for the level 2, 3 and 4 upgrades. The exception to this is Academy faction, which can build an arcane library to add additional spells. The points of those skills is called arcane knowledge, which gives: *2 points for level 1 spells *5 points for level 2 spells *8 points for level 3 spells *10 points for level 4 spells Magic guild level 1 Academy H7.png|Academy variant Magic guild level 1 Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Magic guild level 1 Haven H7.png|Haven variant Magic guild level 1 Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Magic guild level 1 Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Magic guild level 1 Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Magic guild level 1 Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Category:Heroes I buildings Category:Heroes II buildings Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings